


双leo|奥利奥  The Scapegoat 4 告白

by Saviel



Category: 3066
Genre: 3066 - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel





	双leo|奥利奥  The Scapegoat 4 告白

4

罗云熙升职的事情很快传遍了各个部门。

下午推开门进到办公室，吴磊就听到扎堆在一起的女同事们源源不断讨论这件事。那些平时迷恋罗云熙的小姑娘瞬间变成了怨妇，说升职只不过是个幌子，谁还不知道里面的实情。副处长不想让罗云熙再管那个案子了，所以把她们的大帅哥调到了督察队。

督察队平时闲得很，坐在办公室里接举报电话，没事就出去按例巡检，她们的罗师兄要过去成为闲云野鹤了。想到再也不能和帅哥一起共事，小姑娘急得差点哭出来。

一个已经结婚的女同事安慰她，“没事，咱们不是还有吴磊嘛！”接着把愣在一旁的吴磊拉过来调戏。“小吴啊，你师兄要走了，以后就靠你保护咱们队里的小姑娘了。”

吴磊有些怯生的挠挠头，露出不失礼貌的微笑，“好的，我会尽力。”

他说完，就看到罗云熙从门口进来了。顿时，整个办公室的人都涌了上去把他围得严严实实，不知道的还以为来了哪个明星。罗云熙的脸上没什么表情，但是很快招架不住同事们的热情，露出了淡淡的微笑。吴磊心想，哪天他升职了也有这待遇该有多好。他在旁边凑了会热闹，等人散得差不多了才走过去，衷心祝贺他。

“好好干吧。”罗云熙也没说别的，拍了拍他的肩膀，然后回去继续整理自己的东西。

下班之后，罗云熙按例请大家吃饭。除了几个需要回家照顾孩子的同事之外，人基本上都齐了，小姑娘们再也不是上班时候拘束的模样，个个打扮得光鲜亮丽出现在他们面前。最后不知道是谁提议去吃火锅，估计觉得火锅吃起来比较热闹自在，罗云熙二话不说答应了。

选锅底的时候，服务员问要全辣的还是鸳鸯。负责活跃气氛的小姑娘喊不能吃辣的请举手，在众目睽睽之下，吴磊缓缓把手抬了起来。他环视了一周，发现了只有他一个人不能吃辣，又把手放了下来，尴尬的挠挠脖子。“你们不用管我了，我也吃辣吧。”

“不能吃别勉强。”罗云熙把菜单交给服务员，重点嘱咐说，“要鸳鸯锅，清汤就好。”

吴磊开心的对他双手合十。“多谢师兄。”

“小吴，你看罗哥对你多好，你还不先干为敬？”坐在他旁边的小周给他倒满了酒杯，示意他给罗云熙敬一杯酒。

罗云熙摆了摆手。“不用了，我们这里不流行这个。”

“应该的！”吴磊朝向他的方向站起来，双手端起酒杯，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。“谢谢师兄这些日子以来对我的照顾，我祝师兄天天开心，事事顺心，然后……呃……”他突然想不出词语了。

见状，同事们跟着起哄。“小吴加油啊！”

“好了，你们以后少欺负新人。”罗云熙笑笑，算是帮吴磊解围。然后递了一个眼神给他，一口气把杯子里的酒喝完。

吴磊糊糊涂涂喝下了酒，再回过头时，罗云熙在跟别的同事说话，他不好意思打岔。饭桌上的锅底已经烧开，大家已经顾不上别的，纷纷往锅里下食物。吴磊只好把剩下的话咽回肚子里。

聚会非常开心，后面喝的有些多了，有人提议玩真心话大冒险，罗云熙第一个举手，“我拒绝，太幼稚的游戏我不玩了。”结果被旁边的小姑娘硬生生拽下来。“拒绝无效！师兄你第一个转瓶子，看谁倒霉。”

罗云熙不好拒绝，就拿过酒瓶放在桌子上，轻轻一拧，瓶子转了起来。好几圈下来，最后指向了对面的那个人。吴磊盯着指向自己的瓶口，愣住了。周围的人一阵惊呼，为吴磊的不幸而鼓掌。罗云熙笑着摇摇头，对旁边的小姑娘说，“你替我问问题吧。”

小姑娘掌握的话语权，兴奋的不得了。她问吴磊，“真心话还是大冒险？”

吴磊犹豫了一下，最后选择了真心话。

对方一脸阴险的看着他，笑得非常不怀好意。

“小吴，请问你初吻是几岁？”

全部人认真的盯着吴磊看，尤其是女孩子们，都很好奇他会怎么回答。

吴磊挠挠脑袋，脸有些红。“我……我还没有。”

“哇！！！”桌上爆发出一阵惊叫。最开心的莫过于那几个单身小姑娘，差点相拥而泣了。

“好了好了，大家请安静一下。”主持人保持淡定的咳嗽两声，把瓶子交给吴磊，“现在轮到你了。”

吴磊拿到瓶子，沉思片刻，然后脱手让它继续转起来。

一圈，两圈，三圈……第四圈的时候，转动的瓶子缓缓停了——人们往瓶口的方向看过去，结果看见表情凝重的罗云熙。

“真心话还是大冒险？”吴磊笑着问他。

对方想了一下，“真心话。”

“好吧，但是我不知道问什么好。”吴磊找到始作俑者，把自己的权利交给她。

小姑娘快笑晕了，完全无视某个人传来的死亡眼神。她清了清嗓子，用严肃的语气问罗云熙，“请问你喜欢的人在现场吗？”

所有人都屏住了呼吸，生怕错过了从罗云熙嘴里说出来的每一个字。

吴磊也在等他回答，脸上没有过多表情，实则已经在强忍住好奇心。

“在。”罗云熙缓缓说出一个字。

那天晚上，他们差点把人家火锅店给拆了，喝多的姑娘们聚在一起抱头痛哭，几个男同事围住罗云熙不停逼问他那个人到底是谁。只有吴磊安静的坐在位置上，面带微笑看着周围的一切，显得特别云淡风轻。到最后还是没有跟罗云熙说上几正经的话，吴磊想想也没什么可遗憾的，反正罗云熙要走已成定局。

吴磊仔细打量这个男人，又想起那天在楼顶与他的对话，想必罗云熙并不是心甘情愿离开刑侦队，吴磊甚至还能感觉到对方隐忍的情绪，他不得不佩服这个人的克制力。

好不容易结束聚会，同事们纷纷离开。吴磊和罗云熙住的近，碍于情面不好意思分开走，于是两人招了一辆出租车。

罗云熙喝了不少酒，但还不至于神智不清。他们一同坐在后排，车厢里有淡淡的酒气涌动，整个人都是微醺的。罗云熙美好的侧脸在忽明忽暗的灯光里闪烁，他不愿说话，目光落在车窗外面。

为了避免尴尬，吴磊轻轻咳了几声，“那个，师兄，你回去早点休息。”

“好，你也是。”对方听见他说话，才将视线收回来，用一双湿漉漉的眼睛望着吴磊。

吴磊盯住他漂亮的眼睛，失了神。

他觉得罗云熙肯定是喝醉了，只有喝醉的人才会用含情脉脉的眼神去勾人。吴磊在他面前晃了晃手，关切的问，“师兄，你还好吧？”

“我很好……”男人把半张脸埋进衣领，吐字不太清晰的喃喃自语，“吴磊你知道吗……”

吴磊听不清，他想去问，然而车子已经在小区门口停下了。“师兄，我们到了。”吴磊推了推对方，见男人没有反应，又下车绕到另一边，把瘫软在后座里的罗云熙捞出来，将他一根胳膊绕在自己脖子上，搀扶着他走进小区。

“快到了，你坚持一下。”吴磊不忘安慰怀里醉得有些不省人事的男人，又用力重新把陷下去的身体扶起来。

“我没醉……”

吴磊觉得好笑，于是揶揄他，“一般醉了的人都说自己没醉。”

说完他有点后悔了。他没想到罗云熙竟然一下子从他胳膊底下挣脱出来。罗云熙两只手扯着吴磊的衣领，把人拉到了他面前。

吴磊还没反应过来，已经被对方吻住。他头脑发昏，瞬间失去思考能力。吴磊觉得自己可能也喝醉了，他竟然没有推开对方。感受着那轻柔的吻，有淡淡的苦涩在嘴里蔓延。吴磊渐渐被吻得意乱情迷，比酒水还要让人沉醉，于是开始回应对方。

他双手将男人拥进怀里，放任自己彻底沦陷其中。

他忘了自己是怎么走进罗云熙家里。依稀记得罗云熙找了很久的钥匙，吴磊一边嘲笑他一边吻他。后来实在受不了，吴磊帮他找，双手在罗云熙身上乱摸，听到对方发出细微的呻吟。吴磊觉得口干舌燥，忍不住又堵住他的嘴。两个人在门口纠缠了一阵才进到屋子里。

他们借着微弱的光在漆黑里摸索，很快找到了沙发，吴磊将对方压在身下，并脱掉了自己的上衣。他的视线变得朦胧，看不清对方的表情。只记得有一双带有情欲的眼睛在黑暗里吸引着他。吴磊吸了一口冷气，狠狠吻住对方湿润的嘴唇，双手伸进衣服里揉捏对方富有弹性的肌肤，有细碎的性感的声音散落出来，在四周回荡，最后传进吴磊耳朵里。他彻底败下阵来，变得有些粗暴的脱掉了对方的衣服，他吻着他敏感的颈窝，嗅着他身上夹杂了酒和汗水的气息。吴磊有那么一瞬间忘记自己是谁，那个被他抚摸的人又是谁。都不重要了。

身下的滚烫炙热折磨着他，吴磊咬着牙，把裤子解开，再去触摸对方的下身，同样的烫硬被他握在手里。对方受不了这种刺激，不由自主弓起身体主动去吻吴磊。亲了一会，却发现吴磊动作僵硬在那里。

“怎么了……”男人喘着气问他。

吴磊手足无措爬起来，跌坐在沙发另一边，散乱的头发下面露出一双茫然的眼睛。“师兄，我……对不起……”他试图组织语言，可是混乱的思维不允许他这么做。

这下两个人都清醒了。但是首先回过神的是罗云熙，他起身整理好裤子，把客厅的灯打开，找来一条毛巾扔给在沙发上发呆的吴磊。“你去洗个澡吧。”说完，他略显疲惫的靠在沙发上。

吴磊按他的话去做，在浴室里淋了将近半个小时的冷水，并把自己的衣服一件不落的穿上。如果可以，他希望把自己裹成一个木乃伊，然后滚出罗云熙的视线。

他走出浴室，罗云熙还是刚才那个姿势，一动不动仰靠在沙发上。吴磊以为他睡着了，走近才发现罗云熙在盯着天花板看。吴磊想到一个特别贴切的形容词，生无可恋。

他一边用毛巾擦着湿发，一边在心里组织语言，但还没开口，对方已经发话。

“你还好吧。”

“还……好。”吴磊低头看着地板，脑子里一片空白。 

“对不起……我喝多了。”罗云熙弯下腰，曲起双腿，把头埋进大腿之间。他的大脑没有完全清醒，记忆变成零碎的片段掠过眼前。“对不起……吴磊……我……”

吴磊过去拍了拍他的肩膀，想要安慰他。“没事，我也喝多了。”

罗云熙抬起头，用一双湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，像一个做错事的小孩。

他无奈笑了一下，帮他擦掉眼角的泪水。“师兄你怎么又哭了，你一哭……我都不知道该怎么办。”

“吴磊，我喜欢你。”罗云熙的声音很轻，完全没有底气。他看着吴磊，滚烫的眼泪从眼底掉下来。他忍住哽咽的喉咙，继续说，“我喜欢你，今天在场的那个人就是你。”

他想起晚上聚会上的游戏，吴磊完全没有想到他说的是真话，他以为那只是一个游戏。他笑了笑，“师兄，你真的喝多了。”

“我是喝多了。”罗云熙苦笑了一下，像是在自嘲，“但是喜欢你是真的，以前喜欢，现在喜欢。吴磊，我喜欢你，跟你没有关系，是我喜欢你。”

吴磊露出惊讶的神情，张开嘴却什么都说不出来。他的心脏像被什么扎了，胸口那里有酸痛的感觉。他不想看到这么好看的脸哭红了眼的模样，于是他再次伸出手替对方拭去眼泪，勉强挤出笑容。“你说什么呢，不要开玩笑了。”

还没碰到对方的脸，他的手就被甩开了。罗云熙站起来双手揪住吴磊的衣领，明明比吴磊还矮一个个头的他，用出乎意料的气势把吴磊唬住了，“你们总是这么觉得，凭什么觉得我是在开玩笑？”

更多的眼泪从他眼眶滚下来，罗云熙的情绪逐渐失控，他一边把吴磊向门口推去一边朝他大吼，“既然觉得我在骗你，那你就滚，别让我再看到你！”

“师兄……”吴磊露出为难的的表情。

罗云熙抬起手指向门口，通红的双眼看着他，语气决绝，“滚。”

那个人最后还是离开了。

罗云熙走到门边，身体顺着门框跌落在地上，他靠在角落里，一如既往蜷缩起来，望着空荡荡的屋子，慢慢泣不成声。

是的，每一次，都是相同的结局。

他已经厌倦了。

TBC.


End file.
